Orange & Blue
by denayaira
Summary: Chapter 1 - When the Orange meet the Blue. Karena terburu-buru ke sekolah, Naruto hampir saja menabrak seorang gadis dengan sepedanya! Tapi siapa sangka gadis menyebalkan itu ternyata murid baru yang masuk tepat ke kelasnya? ― Naruto dan Fem!Sasuke. Roleplaying with Momoka MoE. Hiatus.


**Author's Note:**

Nyehehehe… =D  
Banzaaai! Saya berhasil menularkan sedikit virus SasuNaru/NaruSasu pada adik saya… =D  
Minimal dia sudah bisa 'menerima' meski belum 'menyukai'!  
Tapi, ide untuk membuat femSasu ini berasal dari dia lho… XD  
Sayangnya MoE belum bersedia untuk membuat fanfic… T_T  
Ditawarkan untuk menjadi pemegang ide, dan saya jadi penulis juga dia nggak mau…  
Setelah ditekan sana tekan sini –_dilempar-_ akhirnya dia mau main role playing bersama saya untuk membuat fanfic ini.

Sebelumnya, thanks to Uzumaki-Uchiha-Inuzuka-senpai yang sudah mengenalkan RP pada Megu! X3  
Gomen, saya teteup aja susah OL di SG… Oh Tuhan… Akihito rindu Ren… -ditendang-  
Thanks juga buat my sista sekaligus my otouto MoE Kazamatsuri a k a Hideki yang sudah mau nge-RP sama anikinya ini…!  
Yeah, selamat membaca!! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

We do not own Naruto…!

* * *

**Orange & Blue**

**-1-****  
**_**When the Orange Meet the Blue**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Pagi ini matahari bersinar cerah. Hanya beberapa awan tipis saja yang berani melayang-layang di langit sana, itupun tak mampu menutupi keagungan cahaya sang mentari. Di bawah sinar hangat itu, seorang pemuda tengah mengayuh sepedanya. Rambut pirangnya menari-nari tertiup udara yang ia belah. Mata biru langitnya menatap lurus ke arah jalan di hadapannya. Bibirnya terkatup, hanya sesekali terbuka saat ia butuh mengambil oksigen lebih untuk paru-parunya. Kulitnya yang berwarna karamel juga tertimpa cahaya matahari. Beberapa butir keringat mengalir dari dahinya, melewati pipinya yang berhias tiga garis horisontal. Kakinya terus mengayuh pedal sepedanya, sekuat dan secepat mungkin. Ya, ia memang sedang terburu-buru. Pendek kata, pemuda ini terlambat.

Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini terus menyesal telah menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk belajar. Seharusnya ia belajar secukupnya saja. Toh tidak belajar sehari tak akan membuat otak si ranking satu di kelas 2 Konoha Gakuen ini menjadi bodoh dalam sekejap. Sebaliknya, bangun dan datang terlambat akan menghancurkan kesempurnaan rekor nilai perilakunya. Untung saja, jalanan tak terlalu ramai. Sialnya, itu justru karena jam masuk sekolah memang sudah lewat dari beberapa menit lalu. Jadi tak banyak lagi murid-murid sekolah yang berada di jalan… seharusnya. Karena nyatanya, setelah tikungan, sepeda yang dikebutnya ini hampir menabrak seorang gadis yang berjalan di tengah jalanan sepi itu. Untung saja refleks membuat pemuda ini membelokkan setir sepedanya, refleks pula yang membuat sebuah teriakan keras dari mulutnya. Itu membuatnya terhindar dari acara menabrak seorang gadis dengan sepedanya, tapi juga membuatnya terjebak dalam adegan konyol yang orang sebut… menabrak tiang listrik.

Sudahlah, yang pasti ia selamat!

* * *

"Nona Sasu! Nona!!"

Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Nona!!" Terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat gadis yang dipanggil Nona ini mau beranjak dari spring bed birunya. Gadis berkulit putih susu ini masih berbaring terlentang di atas kasur. Tubuhnya benar-benar enggan bergerak. Selimut tebal juga masih setia menutupi tubuhnya.

"Nona! Nona nanti terlambat!" suara itu terdengar lagi.

Terlambat? Ya, sebenarnya itu bukan khas keluarga Uchiha, sama sekali bukan. Tapi untuk saat seperti ini…

"NONA UCHIHA, BERHENTI MENYUSAHKAN PEMBANTUMU."

Gadis itu akhirnya mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. Perlahan ia membuka selimutnya, dan menurunkan kakinya, satu per satu. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju asal suara itu. Gadis berambut hitam lurus tergerai ini membuka pintu kamarnya, yang sedari tadi terkunci rapat. Yang ia dapati adalah seorang gadis berambut merah yang umurnya kurang lebih sama dengannya.

"No-nona…" ujar gadis berpakaian maid itu dengan mata berbinar. Ia melihat nona kesayangannya itu dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena jejak bantal, dan… seragam lengkap Konoha Gakuen. Percaya atau tidak, itulah kenyataannya.  
Gadis itu menatap pembantunya dan memberikan tatapan penuh arti.

"Eh, nyonya sudah turun di bawah… beliau sedang bersiap menuju kantornya."

"Hn," ujar gadis yang bernama Sasuki ini.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Ia lalu menggeser tirai biru itu, dan menyipitkan matanya ketika cahaya mentari memasuki kamarnya. Cahaya mentari yang hangat belum mampu mencairkan hati gadis Uchiha ini.

"Nona…?" Tayuya memanggil.

Sasuki mengambil tas biru tua berbordir bunga Sumire-nya, dan menggantungnya pada bahu kirinya.

* * *

"Otou-san sudah pergi bersama Itachi, mereka sudah menunggumu dari tadi," ujar ibunya.

"Hn," balas Sasuki.

"Ibu akan pergi duluan, biar Ibiki yang mengantarmu."

Mikoto meninggalkan meja makan dan memberi sedikit pesan pada pembantunya, kemudian keluar menuju mobil hitamnya.

Tidak usah.  
Tidak perlu repot-repot.

Seharusnya itu yang ia katakan tadi.

Sasuke menghentikan acara sarapannya. Ia berdiri, menggayut tasnya sekali lagi ke bahunya, dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Nona?"

Sasuki menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Biarkan aku jalan kaki saja."

* * *

8.20  
Sasuki menatap jam tangannya.

Menghela napaspun percuma.  
Terlambat, ya, terlambat.  
Gadis itu sudah tak peduli lagi, toh memang itu tujuan awalnya.

Hari ini hari pertamanya di Konoha Gakuen. Bagi anak keluarga Uchiha, perpindahan sekolah seperti ini bukanlah hal yang tak biasa. Tapi entah mengapa, di setiap sekolah… perlakuan yang ia terima selalu sama. Itu yang membuat gadis ini benci sekolah.

Mereka… orang-orang yang mendekatinya…  
'Teman' yang mendekatinya bukan karena gadis ini Sasuki. Tapi karena gadis ini Uchiha. Uchiha yang namanya sangat dikenal sebagai keluarga konglomerat. Yang memiliki cabang perusahaan dimana-mana.  
'Teman' yang ada bagi Sasuki, hanya untuk mendapatkan kekayaannya…  
'Teman' yang ada bagi Sasuki, hanya untuk memanfaatkannya…  
'Teman' yang akan segera pergi… dan hilang ketika mreka mendapatkan semuanya.

Tapi Sasuki bukanlah gadis bodoh yang semudah itu menjadi budak mereka.

Sekolah… Hanya satu kata yang terpikirkan olehnya jika mengingat sekolah… MENYEBALKAN.

Seharusnya Sasuki masih terus melanjutkan perjalanan kaki dan pikirannya, yang membuka kembali memori masa lalunya… tapi, teriakan seorang pemuda sanggup menghentikan semuanya. Sasuki lalu melihat sepeda berkecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya.

Sasuki diam dan…

BRAKK!!

Pengemudi berserta sepedanya itu sukses menabrak tiang listrik.

Sasuki tetap diam melihatnya dan berujar pelan,

"…dasar dobe."

* * *

"APA?!!" pekik pemuda itu segera. Kakinya masih sakit, terlebih pantatnya yang mendarat dengan 'lembut' ke atas aspal. Tapi ia tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan adalah apa yang baru saja ia dengar…

"DOBE kau bilang…? Dasar TEME!"

"Hn, dobe," Sasuki berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Hanya orang dobe yang mau mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya." Ujar Sasuki datar.

Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku menemui orang seperti itu.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menabrak orang seenaknya?!" balas Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri, juga memberdirikan sepedanya lagi. Ia melanjutkan, "Lagipula, bagian mananya yang bisa disebut dobe?! Ini 'kan sikap gentleman? Pahlawan, tahu, pahlawan!"

"Hn, pahlawan kesiangan."

"Apa kau bilang?! Kesiang-?" Naruto terdiam sejenak, otaknya baru mengingat sesuatu…  
"AKH!" pekik pemuda pirang itu, "Aku terlambat!!"

Naruto lalu menaiki sepedanya dengan terburu-buru. Sejenak, matanya melirik pada gadis yang berada di dekatnya itu.

"Cih. Nanti kita lanjutkan, teme!" Katanya sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya menelusuri jalanan ini.

Sasuki menatap sosok punggung pemuda yang semakin menjauh darinya itu.

"Hn." Aku juga terlambat, dobe.

Sasuki kembali melangkah ke arah yang sama dengan pengendara sepeda tadi.

* * *

Pemuda pirang itu duduk berpangku dagu. Mata birunya memandang langit, tak mempedulikan sang guru yang tengah menjelaskan di depan sana. Ia sedang memikirkan gadis itu… gadis yang hampir ditabraknya tadi pagi.

'Cewek itu… menyebalkan. Tidak, dia dua tingkat di atas menyebalkan. Benar-benar teme. Mana ada cewek baik-baik yang tiba-tiba memanggil orang dengan sebutan dobe? Terlebih, aku 'kan sampai berkorban supaya dia tidak tertabrak… Iya sih, aku yang hampir menabraknya. Tapi tetap saja aku sudah menolongnya 'kan?  
Kenapa ia sampai bersikap seperti itu, sih?!'

Naruto lalu membuang napas. Gambaran wajah gadis itu tidak juga hilang dari otaknya. Rambut panjangnya yang indah tergerai. Kulitnya yang putih dan mulus. Bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink. Dan matanya… matanya yang berwarna hitam, namun berkilau, menghanyutkan tetapi bercahaya. Sungguh mata yang indah.

'Tapi dia cantik…' itu harus Naruto akui.

Sementara itu, di depan pintu kelas…  
"Ini kelasmu, Uchiha," ujar seorang guru padanya, ketika mereka telah sampai ke pintu sebuah ruangan. Ruang kelas 2-1.

"Permisi," ujar Iruka-sensei, guru yang mengantarkannya itu, saat menggeser pintu kelas 2-1. Sasuki mengikuti perlahan dari belakang. Mengulangi tradisi pengenalan murid baru lagi.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei, silahkan…" guru lelaki di hadapan mereka menyambut hangat.

"Kakashi-sensei," ujar Iruka memberi isyarat, Kakashi mengangguk dan memandang gadis di sebelahr Iruka.

"Tugas saya sampai di sini saja," Iruka tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sasuki. "Saya permisi," ucap Iruka lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu.

Kelas hening sejenak, perhatian murid-murid berkumpul pada gadis itu… kecuali satu orang, yang masih terus saja tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Seperti yang kalian pikirkan, mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian."

Suara Kakashi-sensei memecah khayalan Naruto. Iapun menatap ke arah sang guru, juga pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di sisinya.

'Murid baru…?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Ia lalu terpana. Kini mata birunya menangkap sosok gadis itu dengan lebih jelas…

"Perkenalkan, namanya… uhm," Kakashi terdiam.

Sasuki menyadari hal itu dan melanjutkan.  
"Sasuki, Uchiha Sasuki. Salam kenal," ujar Sasuki sembari menunduk sopan.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan memekik,

"KAU…?!!"

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Mungkin cerita fic ini memang sederhana saja… nggak pake yakuza! –ditembak anggota Kyuubi-  
Kelangsungan fic ini tergantung pada kawan… =D  
Tolong beri banyak review supaya MoE semangat nge-RP! XD –dilempar-  
Serius! Kalo nggak mungkin fic ini bakal hiatus…  
MoE sibuk sih, cuma saya aja yang maksa… TT^TT  
Nggak enak kalo udah dibikin gini trus malah harus dilanjutin sendiri… Nyuhuhu…  
Jangan sekejam itu pada anikimu, Hideki…!

So, **review please**? ^^


End file.
